


Your presence is my present

by estrelaisa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kit Purrson makes a guest appearance, M/M, Smut, that's all i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrelaisa/pseuds/estrelaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic takes place on the morning of Kent's birthday, about two years after Tater was traded to the Aces and met their handsome blond captain. Alexei had just come home from a month-long visit to Russia and, well... they have a lot of catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your presence is my present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairysquadmother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysquadmother/gifts).



Kent wakes up feeling cold. He lazily stretches his limbs while looking around the big room, empty except for himself. His eyes fall upon the rumpled sheets by his side and wander up, taking in the white dress shirt hanging precariously on the nightstand. Toppled beside the shirt is a photo calendar, the central piece in a collection of pictures of his family, cat, and teammates.

 

He sat up, a bit confused, and focused on the calendar. It was created for a fundraiser, featuring pictures of the entire Aces team accompanied by a variety of small animals. The current month's page featured a picture of his favorite Russian player, sitting on the ground with a bright smile on his face and a litter of kittens on everything else. There were striped cats hanging from his arms, black kittens climbing and clawing at his legs, and a single calico perched on top of his head.

 

Kent couldn't help but let out a fond sigh as he continued to admire the picture. Below the kitten perched on Alexei's left leg was the square marked July 3rd, and he noticed, with a rush of excitement, that it was filled in, the words "Alyosha returns" finally crossed over with red ink. As the last traces of slumber faded away, the memories of the previous day rose from the back of his mind.

 

Kent's eyes were heavy with sleep as he greeted an equally tired Alexei at McCarran Airport, luggage already in hand. They exchanged a clumsy hug before hopping on a cab, the same one that had brought Kent to the airport half an hour earlier. As soon as the car door closed, Alexei had placed Kent gently on top of himself and wrapped him in a warm, tight hug. Before Kent  had time to understand why he was suddenly surrounded by 200 pounds of love and muscle, Alexei rested his own head on the curve of his boyfriend's neck, mumbled half-intelligibly against his skin in a soft tone for a few seconds, and started to snore lightly. 

 

"Welcome back, Alyosha. I missed you too", Kent whispered back, assuming that was what the other man said. It wasn't hard to guess, even in his level of sleepiness. Alexei repeated those words every time they Skyped or called each other, and Kent was no longer surprised at the love in his own voice when he said it back. He used to believe he'd never get to have this kind of relationship; But then Alexei Mashkov came along, and Kent couldn't have felt happier to be proved wrong.

 

Kent slid closer into Alexei's embrace, and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

\------------------------------------

 

He had no memories from that point forward, except for removing Alexei's clothes and his own, the cold feel of the sheets beneath him, and Alexei's warmth against his back before falling asleep again. Everything seemed to be fine. But now morning had come, and Kent woke alone in a cold bed, like he had so many times in the past. He desperately tried to remember the rest of the night, wondering what he could have said or done to make Tater leave. He was Kent Parson, after all, a master in the art of fucking things up without meaning to.

 

His train of thought was then interrupted by a clatter of dishes in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes invaded his nostrils, and the growing lump in his chest melted into a relieved sigh. Kent stood up, putting on his favorite slippers and a confident face, as he made his way down the corridor to the left, and stepped into the kitchen.

 

Alexei has his back to the entrance, frying pancakes in nothing but underwear and a blue apron, head shaking lazily to whatever pop tune was playing on the radio. There's already a small pile in one of the two plates to his left; and on the wood table to his right is Kit, eyes fixed on the food and tail wagging mischievously. Kent can't keep a smile from breaking out of his lips at the scene. His entire body feels light as he tiptoes towards Tater, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's waist. Warm lips brush against the cold metal of Alexei's favorite gold chain as Kent absentmindedly leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, trying to come up with a good chirp. 

 

"Good morning, Alyosha. Trying to burn down the house this early in the morning?" For a man as hard working and fast learner as him, it was surprising how _terrible_ Tater could be at the kitchen.

 

"Good morning, love." Alexei turned his head and dropped a gentle kiss in Kent's hair, fondness dripping from his words, before bringing his focus back to the task at hand. "Up already? I was going wake up birthday boy with kiss and pancakes, but I guess my plan no good anymore."

 

Kent resists the urge to smooth the crease forming between the other man's eyebrows as he clumsily dropped another pancake into the other plate. _How can a guy this hot be so damn cute?_

 

Instead, he slides a hand beneath the apron, fingers tracing slow circles down the side of Alexei's torso.  
"Oh, no, that's a great plan. But surely it would be better if  _both of us_  went back to bed, don't you think?" His hand stops just above the other man's hip bone and makes a detour, palm now flat against Alexei's well-toned abs. Kent marvels at the sensation of muscles contracting and relaxing as his hand presses further down, allowing a hitched breath to escape his boyfriend's lips.  

 

"Hmm… that  _is_  better." Alexei turned his neck again to look at Kent, eyes filled with a hunger no pancake in the world could ever hope to satiate. _I, on the other hand, know how to satisfy him just fine,_ Kent mused, blood tingling with want. But as he opened his mouth to express that desire, a loud grumble came from his stomach.

 

Alexei let out a snort, followed by a hearty laugh.  
"Better if breakfast first and bed later, yes?" he said in a playful tone, all tension replaced by amusement in his face. "You very small, need lot of food to become strong hockey player like me!" 

 

"Oh, shut up, _Tater_!" Kent's attempt to sound angry was not very successful, and he was chuckling when he filled his mug with coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table.

 

"Kit thinks I'm tall, don't you, girl?"

The cat promptly leaped onto his lap and started nudging his hand, in return receiving a scratch behind the ears. "In fact, she probably thinks you're _too_ tall, and that's why she's scared to go near you." The white Maine Coone purred loudly, as if in agreement.

 

"Oh, I too tall?  Guess not stay close to you too, Kenny, if so scary. You can sleep with cat instead of me, to feel safe." Alexei had finished the pancakes, but instead of bringing the plates to them, he backed into the wall and circled the table as far away as possible before settling carefully on the far side, doing all he could not to start laughing again.

  
"Hey now, that was Kit's opinion, not mine!" Kent shooed the cat off his lap and rose from his seat. Alexei’s eyes followed him as he approached, and narrowed into a smile as Kent carefully cupped his face, caressing his cheek with a thumb.

 

"You can stay as close to me as you want, Alyosha." He bent over, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, which was promptly reciprocated. Too soon, Alexei broke the kiss with a grin as his hands rose to get a firm grip on Kent's hips, pulling closer until the smaller man was sitting on top of him.

“We stay like this all day, then.” Alexei’s arms let go of his hips, only to wrap him in a hug so warming, Kent felt like he would never be able to feel cold again.

Kent's smile could be heard is his voice, fond and bright. "Yeah, we could do that."

He buried his head in Alexei's soft brown hair as he hugged him back, dropping the lightest of kisses on his forehead before letting go.

"...But could we get breakfast first? I'm kinda starving right now." As he motioned to stand up, Kent felt Alexei's hands on his waist again, holding him there. He smiled, understanding, and adjusted himself carefully, turning his body to face the table.

Still seating in his boyfriend's lap, Kent grabbed the closest fork and knife he could find, and brought the first bite to his mouth. He let out an appreciating moan, barely pausing to mumble a "Well done, Tater, this is _delicious_ " around the food still in his mouth, before continuing to chow down on breakfast.

"Whoa, relax, Kenny. We got all time in world. Can chew food, yes?" He chirps with a playful tone, before starting to cut through his own pile of pancakes. Kent doesn't bother to come up with an comeback, nodding absentmindedly, his focus completely taken by the plate in front of him.

When the last bites of breakfast were eaten, he nestled against Alexei's torso, letting out a satisfied sigh. He adjusted himself once more, so that he was facing the other man again, legs hanging on both sides of the chair. As he did, Kent noticed a smudge of syrup on the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

"You've got something here, babe." His right hand cupping Alexei's head for support, Kent carefully slid a finger over the other man's soft lips, pressing lightly before wiping away the syrup. He locked eyes with Alexei then, noticing the way his mouth went slack as Kent licked his thumb clean, slow and thorough.

"Hmm... You know, I think you're forgetting something." Kent rested a hand on Alexei's chest, a provoking smile blooming on his lips, before he continued. "I was promised breakfast first and bed later, if I'm not mistaken. Breakfast's already over, but I don't see the bed _anywhere_."

Alexei's eyes glinted mischievously.

In one swift motion, he gripped Kent's thighs and stood up, lifting the other man effortlessly. Kent promptly laced his arms and legs around him, surprised laughter choked off by a heated kiss as they headed back to their bedroom.

Alexei sat down on the edge of the bed, letting himself be pushed back until he was laying down, hands roaming through Kent's chest, back, and firm abs. Kent straddled his legs, desperately kissing every bit of skin he could reach. He kissed his lips, his nose, his jaw, and lingered at the base of his neck, leaving a red bruise in Alexei's collarbone.

"It's so good having you here again, Alyosha. I was really lonely this past month, you know?" Kent tried to sound light and teasing, but the sadness in his tone betrayed him. Sure, they had talked to each other every day, but standing this close and being able to touch each other was just so _different_. So much _better_.

"I really miss you too, Kenny." Alexei ran one hand through Kent's hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Next time I go visit family, you come with me, yes?. They all curious about pretty blond boyfriend I talk so much about."

Kent's face lit up, his eyes brimming with happiness, smile bigger than ever as he pressed it to Alexei's mouth again and again. _He_ _wants_ _me_ _to_ _meet_ _his_ _family_. It was amazing how warm that knowledge made him; how loved he felt.

"Alexei, I love you." Kent said, his heart so full of happiness, he felt like it could burst.

Alexei chose that moment to turn them over, body now pressing on top of Kent's. He looked down at his boyfriend, smiling at Kent like he was the sun.

"I love you too, Kenny."

They kissed again, longer and messier this time, a mixture of lips and tongues and pleasure. Alexei’s left hand rose to tug lightly at Kent's hair, who sucked on his boyfriend's earlobe in return. He let out a low sigh at that, hips rolling hard against Kent's. The moan that escaped his mouth was the most delicious sound Alexei had ever heard.

"You like this, Kenny?" He picked up the rhythm, sliding a hand up Kent's chest and pinching one pink nipple.

Kent practically whimpered, back arching off the bed. " _Fuck_ , _yeah_ , I like it."

"So," Alexei started, releasing his grip and straightening his back, "the birthday boy can have special request today." His hand landed casually on Kent's underwear, fingers tracing the sharp curve of his half-hard cock, sly smile forming on his lips . "You have a wish, Kenny?"

Kent wrapped his legs on Alexei's waist, keeping him in place and pressing hard.

"Alexei Mashkov, you are not leaving this bed until you fuck me so hard I can't walk straight."

"Oh." His smile told Kent he was gonna get as much as he asked for. "That, I can do. Happy birthday, Kent."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This was my very first fic, but I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome!  
> Great thanks to [bittyxjack](%E2%80%9Dbittyxjack.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for the support and [atrapalhada-senpai](%E2%80%9Datrapalhada-senpai.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for the beta reading!  
> You can also find me on tumblr. My main is the same as my AO3 username, and my CP sideblog is [rideazimmboni](%E2%80%9Drideazimmboni.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D).  
> Feel free to come talk to me anytime!


End file.
